Du sang sur nos mains
by Varlai
Summary: Apparemment, un meurtrier circule librement à bord du Romano Fafard. Depuis le premier meurtre la tension devient de plus en plus lourde dans le vaisseau. Qui est l'auteur de ces meurtres et pourquoi fait-il tout cela?
1. Envoyé

**Chapitre 1: Envoyé**

Le cadran affichait un 18h12 rouge et incandescent, un peu flou même. Flavien était au radar et il avait faim. Et encore, « faim » n'était pas le mot. Son ventre criait littéralement. S'il avait pu, son estomac lui-même aurait téléphoné pour se faire livrer du chinois. Il posa sa main sur son abdomen en tentant de le faire taire. Rien à faire... Le pauvre avait été très occupé tout la journée. Tant et si bien qu'il en avait oublié de dîner. Flavien soupira.

_Encore un petit vingt minutes et je vais souper._ , pensa-t-il.  
Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur le radar, ses yeux suivant la ligne qui tournoyait encore et toujours.

**18h26  
**

Un autre gargouillis, et cette fois, plus fort. Il avait mal.

_Des pâtes... avec du poulet_, pensa-t-il.

Il avait faim et il avait de plus en plus hâte d'aller souper. Mais il devait absolument finir ses observations radar sur la planète autour de laquelle ils étaient en orbite. Il avait été formé pour ce genre de situation. La mission, l'équipage, étaient plus importants que son propre bien-être personnel. Flavien était reconnu pour faire du zèle. Personne ne lui avait demandé de se laisser mourir de faim, mais le pauvre homme avait décidé que ses besoins biologiques n'auraient pas le dessus sur lui.

La salle de commandement était calme, et même, très silencieuse. Seul le capitaine était présent, assis dans son fauteuil. Il relisait avec attention le rapport de la sonde.

**18h30  
**

Flavien regarda sa montre pour la huitième fois depuis le dernier vingt secondes. Il était à présent 18h30. Il soupira d'un soulagement presque palpable. L'opérateur radar se tourna vers son capitaine. Il se mit au garde-à-vous comme appris lors de son entrainement par la Fédération Planétaire.

« Capitaine », dit Flavien sur un ton professionnel.

« Oui Flavien? », répondit le capitaine à son second officier.

« Puis-je quitter mon poste pour aller souper? », demanda-t-il, l'air un peu plus détendu.

Évidemment, le Capitaine Patenaude acquiesça à la demande de Flavien tout en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver un homme plus dévoué. Celui-ci partit donc vers les cuisines. En arrivant, il vit son ami Bob déjà attablé en train de manger. Le contraire l'aurait étonné.

****« Bob! Comment tu vas? », demanda Flavien d'un ton léger.**  
**

****« Ça ne peut pas aller mieux. » , répondit Bob en pointant le pogo qu'il avait déjà à moitié mangé. Ce n'était très certainement pas son premier. Flavien eut un petit rire en se rendant jusqu'à l'armoire. Le second officier regardait les rangées de nourriture sans pouvoir choisir.

****« Flavien! Apporte-moi donc la bouteille de ketchup. Il en restait presque plus dans celle que j'ai prise. », demanda le pilote à son meilleur ami sans prendre le temps d'avaler sa bouchée. Flavien, serviable, prit la bouteille en question et la déposa sur la table avec un « Tiens » jovial. Il retourna au congélateur et en sorti une pizza surgelée. Ce n'était pas exactement le repas dont il avait envie, mais c'était tout de même mieux que de ne rien manger du tout. Il la déposa dans le micro-onde et programma le temps requis.

Soudain, un hurlement de douleur retentit dans la cuisine. Flavien se retourna vivement, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine jusqu'à en faire dresser le poil sur ses bras. Bob se tenait la gorge à deux mains. Du sang coulait abondement de sa bouche et de son cou. Une sorte d'écume verdâtre se répendait lentement autour de sa bouche, partant de la comissure des lèvres et coulant jusqu'au menton.

« Laisse-moi regarder, Bob... Je vais t'aider! », dit Flavien, affolé, en tentant de ne pas hurler. Quand il dégagea les mains de Bob, l'horreur de la scène lui donna la nausée. Un trou avait été crousé dans la gorge, grugé par de l'acide. Le sang qui s'en échappait à grandes giclées couvrait sa peau et ses vêtements. Il lança un regard implorant vers Flavien. Les yeux bruns du pilote étaient rougis par les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, larmes de souffrances et de peur, sachant trop bien quelles serait l'issus de cet horreur. Flavien était paralysé par le dégout et la peur. Il était l'impuissance dans toute sa splendeur. Tout allait trop vite. Tout était trop irréel.

Dans un ralement rauque, Bob étouffa une dernière supplication avant de s'éffondrer sur la table, renversant au passage la bouteille de ketchup encore ouverte. Flavien ouvrait la bouche sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il restait la, comme une carpe, à fixer le corps de son meilleur ami pataugeant dans son sang et dans l'écume verdâtre dont l'odeur soulevait le coeur. Il était mort. Flavien savait que cette missionpouvait être dangereuse, mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé une mort aussi atroce. Il détourna les yeux du corps de son ami. C'est alors seulement qu'il remarqua la bouteille de ketchup tombée. En regardant de plus près, il vit que le ketchup qui s'écoulait de la bouteille commençait à gruger la table comme de l'acide.

****« Empoisonné... Bob a été... empoisonné... », murmura-t-il d'un souffle.Il déglutit difficilement. Alors que tous les éléments tournaient dans sa tête, Flavien s'échoua sur une chaise. La mort est toujours irréelle, on pense toujours que ça n'arrivera pas avant que l'on soit très vieux. Que devait-il faire à présent, maintenant que la mort avait frappée de la façon la plus horrible? L'opérateur radar regardait partout dans la pièce, comme s'il attendait qu'un objet lui donne les réponses qu'il désirait. Le silence... Il lui martelait la tête de plus en plus fort.

****« BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBB ! »**  
**

Flavien cria son désespoir avant de fondre en larmes. Il avait la tête enfouit dans les bras et pleurait à grand torrent. Entre deux sanglots, il entendit des pas. Il releva la tête doucement, aucunement prêt à accueillir un membre de l'équipage, ni à expliquer à qui que ce soit ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il regarda aux alentours, il n'y avait personne. Par contre, il y avait une feuille sur la table, qui n'était pas là avant. Flavien la prit et la lu à voix haute.

****« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir envoyé... »


	2. Ignoré

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre d'une histoire qui en comportera cinq. J'espère que ça vous plait jusqu'à maintenant. **

**Chapitre 2: Ignoré**

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour honorer la mémoire de notre ami, Bob Dieudonné Marcelin... »

Valence et Pétrolia pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Flavien était assis, tête baissée. Il écoutait la messe sobre donnée en l'honneur de son meilleur ami. Le capitaine prononçait les sacrements d'une voix enrouée par la peine. En fait, il s'agissait d'un mélange de peine et de colère. Bob avait été froidement assassiné. Le capitaine Patenaude termina rapidement cette messe improvisée, car les larmes commençaient à perler sur ses joues. Un silence respectueux, mais en même temps tellement sinistre régnait dans la salle de commandement. Même Brad se tenait tranquille, encore sous le choc de l'horreur de la situation. On lui avait fait analyser les produits qui avaient servis à empoisonner Bob. La composition chimique découverte, le scientifique n'avait pu que constater tout la sordidité de ce meurtre, n'imaginant que trop bien la souffrance dans laquelle le pilote avait rendu l'âme. Un à un, les membres restant de l'équipage se levèrent et quittèrent dans un malaise commun et une crainte silencieuse. Une fois les autres partis, Flavien se dirigea vers le capitaine Patenaude.

« C'était mon meilleur ami... », dit le second officier, le regard dans le vide.

Charles Patenaude était capitaine, mais il était d'abord un homme ayant un cœur. Il savait que cette épreuve était pénible pour Flavien plus que quiconque. Il posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Nous allons trouver celui qui a fait ça. », dit-il calmement.

Flavien tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers son capitaine.

« Vous croyez que c'est un membre de l'équipage? »

Le capitaine ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait. Un membre de son équipage... Assassin? Si tel était le cas, personne n'était en sécurité. Un climat de paranoïa les guettait, la division de leur équipe, le chaos. Mais si ce n'était pas l'un d'eux, alors cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un s'était infiltré sur le vaisseau. Quelqu'un qui ne s'était pas fait remarqué, ni par l'œil humain, ni les radars internes. Le capitaine secoua la tête un moment, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Puis il parla d'une voix résignée, désemparée.

« Je n'en sais rien, Flavien. On trouvera... »

Par respect pour son opérateur radar, le capitaine Patenaude attendit que celui-ci sorte de la salle de commandements pour téléfaxer le corps de Bob dans l'espace, comme le voulait le protocole.

Flavien entra dans le dortoir des hommes. Il regarda le lit de Bob avec une nostalgie ponctuée d'une larme. Le pauvre se laissa tomber sur le lit de son meilleur ami, se penchant en avant, la tête dans les mains. Il soupira, sanglota même. Oui, il se laissait le droit, en cet instant, de ne plus être le second officier d'une mission vitale. Il se laissait le droit que n'être plus qu'un homme qui avait perdu son ami d'enfance. N'être plus qu'un enfant sans famille à qui on enlevait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il sanglota encore.

Un soupire vint lui répondre. Flavien leva la tête et remarqua Brad Spitfire, assis dans son propre lit. Son teint était pâle, même livide. Il semblait terrorisé et, à la fois, désemparé. Il avait cette attitude d'impuissance devant une situation qui le dépasse totalement. L'opérateur radar leva un sourcil.

« Vous semblez troublé, Brad... », dit-il avec suspicion.

« Quelqu'un s'est fait assassiner dans le vaisseau... N'importe qui serait troublé. », répondit le scientifique sur un ton arrogant.

Flavien se leva et s'approcha de Brad, sans dire un mot, le toisant du regard. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Brad, toujours assis, leva les yeux vers Flavien.

« Quoi? », demanda-t-il après un soupire exaspéré.

Flavien ne répondit rien, mais l'expression de son visage avait changé. Ses traits s'étaient durcis. Ses poings et sa mâchoire se serrèrent. Il regardait Brad avec une flamme noire dans les yeux. Brad sursauta.

« Quoi? Vous ne pensez quand même pas que c'est moi qui aie fait ça? », demanda le scientifique.

Il se leva de son lit d'un seul bond. Voyant l'attitude de Flavien, Brad se dit qu'il valait mieux être prêt à toutes éventualités. Flavien commençait à perdre le contrôle. N'écoutant que ses pensées sombres, il asséna un solide coup de poing à la mâchoire de son collègue. N'ayant pas prévu le coup, le pauvre vacilla un instant. Il se frotta le menton et se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur lorsque ce dernier frappa à nouveau. C'est à ce moment que le capitaine entra. Voyant ses deux membres d'équipage se battre, il les ramena à l'ordre.

« C'est de cette façon que vous respectez la mémoire de Bob? », dit le capitaine sur un ton autoritaire et ferme.

« Mais capitaine, je suis certain que c'est Brad. Il détestait Bob… », argumenta Flavien, pour défendre son geste impulsif.

« Capitaine, cet homme est complètement fou. Je n'ai absolument rien fait. Je le jure!», répondit Brad d'une voix geignarde semblant à une plainte supplicative.

« Silence! », cria le capitaine. « Je suis le seul à pouvoir juger les membres de l'équipage. Nous allons faire l'enquête. Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons plus de preuves ou alors des soupçons clairs que je pourrai approuver, je m'attends à un comportement exemplaire et irréprochable de la part de chacun des membres de mon équipage. Flavien! »

« Oui capitaine! », répondit le second officier, se mettant au garde-à-vous.

« Avez-vous vérifié au radar s'il n'y aurait pas un passager clandestin sur le vaisseau? »

« J'y vais capitaine. », dit Flavien en sortant de la cabine de repos. Le capitaine regarda son scientifique, sans rien dire, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Il prit une grande respiration, puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Brad… Vous n'avez pas... »

« Capitaine... », coupa Brad aussitôt, « Je n'aimais pas particulièrement Bob, mais pas de là à le tuer. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. »

Le capitaine opina du bonnet, satisfait de la réponse.

« Merci Brad… »

Pendant ce temps, Valence s'était enfermée dans le centre de santé. Elle était triste, mais songeuse aussi. Le deuil ne se vit pas de la même façon lorsqu'il s'agit d'un assassinat. En particulier lorsque tant de questions subsistent. De plus, la peur, le sentiment d'insécurité qui l'envahissait venait prendre la place de la peine. Elle se rendit dans son bureau pour relaxer et prendre le temps de réfléchir.

_Qui? Brad? Il ne serait pas allé jusque-là..._, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de l'équipage. Et ce mot qui avait été laissé sur la table en guise d'indice, que signifiait-il? La porte du centre de santé s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Valence n'entendit rien, perdu dans ses pensé, dans son raisonnement. Son esprit d'analyse prenait le dessus sur sa peine. Elle cherchait et cherchait. Petit à petit, une peur s'était installée en elle. Si quelqu'un sur le vaisseau était un assassin, il fallait se méfier.

La porte du bureau de Valence s'ouvrit. La psychologue leva la tête pour voir son visiteur. Prise de panique, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Vous... », dit-elle en un souffle.

Flavien déboula en trombe dans le dortoir des hommes. Il se présenta devant le capitaine haletant. Il avait couru. Il était paniqué.

« Le radar, capitaine... Le radar... Il a été détruit! », hurla-t-il presque, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Le capitaine figea sur place. C'était sérieux. Si le coupable avait pris la peine de bousiller le radar, c'est qu'il comptait surement réitérer.

« Brad! Flavien! Nous allons chercher Valence et Pétrolia. Restons ensemble... », ordonna le capitaine Patenaude.

Ils sortirent de la cabine de repos en courant. Le trio se rendit au centre de santé, espérant y trouver les deux femmes. La porte s'ouvrit. Valence devait être dans son bureau. Les trois hommes traversèrent le centre de santé jusqu'au bureau de la psychologue. La porte coulissa.

Valence était affaissée sur sa chaise. Un long couteau était enfoncé dans le cœur de la femme. Le sang écarlate et encore chaud tâchait son uniforme et s'étendait dans une flaque épaisse sur le plancher. La tête de la psychologue était renvoyée vers l'arrière. Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts. Ses lèvres presque closes étaient à jamais figées, immobiles sans avoir pu dire le nom de son meurtrier. Accrochée au couteau, se trouvait une note.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir ignoré... »

**Vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe? Vous voulez partager vos fabulations? Vous pataugez dans le néant? Une petite review pour faire partager à tous vos impressions…**


	3. Abandonné

**Le troisième chapitre est maintenant là. Allez, ne soyez pas timide. Si vous avez des soupçons, si vous pensez savoir qui est le meurtrier, dites-le. Sait-on jamais…**

**Chapitre 3: Abandonné****  
**

Le capitaine s'effondra en voyant Valence sans vie, sur sa chaise. Des torrents de larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le genre de larmes qu'on croit infinis. Sa respiration se faisait très courte, même rare. Il avait chaud, il transpirait abondamment. Des frissons lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale. Il avait mal. Charles Patenaude était en pleine crise de panique. Flavien se dépêcha de lui fournir à boire, croyant que cela l'aiderait peut-être à se calmer. Le capitaine avala l'eau si rapidement qu'il s'étouffa. Quand sa quinte de toux fut passée, le pauvre homme prit quelques respirations pour se calmer un peu. Il n'osait même plus poser ses yeux sur son aimée, maintenant éteinte. Il n'en croyait pas se yeux. Deux meurtres en seulement quelques heures. Le capitaine sortit du bureau de la psychologue en chancelant, s'appuyant sur Flavien. Le capitaine, pilier de la mission, devait rester droit afin que le reste de l'équipage reste fort. Le pauvre tremblait encore en épongeant son front d'un linge blanc et propre. Depuis la découverte de ce second corps, personne n'avait osé prononcer le moindre mot. Tous attendaient une réaction, un parole de leur capitaine, leur second père. Il ravala sa salive difficilement. Sa voix était encore toute chambranlante lorsqu'il s'adressa aux deux membres de son équipage toujours avec lui.

« Flavien, Brad... C'est sérieux... », dit-il péniblement. « Il y a un meurtrier à bord. Nous allons chercher Pétrolia et Serge. En restant ensemble... »

« Non! », répondit Brad, coupant net la phrase de son supérieur. Il recula tout en poursuivant son idée. « Pas question que je reste ici avec un meurtrier. »

« Avec un meurtrier? », demanda le capitaine, mi-intrigué, mi-choqué. « Vous croyez qu'il s'agit de l'un d'entre nous? »

« Si vous ne voulez pas ouvrir les yeux, Capitaine Patenaude, c'est votre affaire, mais moi, je suis trop logique pour ça. Pensez-y »

Brad sortit l'arme qu'il avait toujours sur lui, un petit fusil laser caché en permanence dans sa veste. Il la pointa sur les deux hommes. Le scientifique recula vers la porte. Il était apeuré et ne songeait qu'à sauver sa vie. Il jetait des regards frénétiques autour de lui, sans jamais cesser de viser ses collègues. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un sifflement de serpent prêt à cracher son venin quand il porta les accusations les plus graves de l'histoire de la mission.

« Capitaine... Quand l'autre mangeur de pogos est mort, cet imbécile de E.T. qui se prend pour un humain était avec lui dans la cuisine. C'est même lui qui a donné au gros balourd la bouteille de ketchup rempli d'acide. Et il est sorti de la cabine de repos, tout à l'heure, pour soi-disant aller vérifier le radar. Quand il revient, on trouve la femme morte. C'est clair... Moi je ne resterai pas avec ce... ce... ce monstre... Cette abomination de l'univers va tous nous tuer... »

La porte du centre de santé coulissa. Brad jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer que personne ne l'y attendait. Les lieux étaient sécuritaires, alors il sortit. La porte reprit sa position initiale. Les deux hommes fixèrent un moment la porte du centre de santé, attendant de voir le scientifique la franchir à nouveau, mais en vain. Le capitaine se retourna lentement vers Flavien. Comme si le simple fait de faire un geste brusque envers son second officier avait signé son arrêt de mort. Il regarda Flavien sans rien dire. Le Capitaine Patenaude refusait de donner raison à Brad, mais en même temps, son inconscient l'obligeait à voir les évidences. Flavien vit bien le regard de son capitaine, lourd de soupçons et de questions peser sur lui. Il s'insurgea.

« Capitaine! Vous ne pensez pas vraiment que c'est moi qui aie tué Bob et Valence... Capitaine... Je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche... », se défendit l'opérateur radar, tout en essayant de garder son calme.

Le capitaine voulait croire son second officier et ami, mais les évidences étaient là... Il leva une main pour le faire taire. Il poussa un long soupire, fixant ses pieds quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, c'est avec un air décidé qu'il parla.

« Flavien! Allez m'attendre dans la salle de commandements. Je vais aller chercher Pétrolia et Serge, et je viens vous retrouver. Ne bougez pas de là. C'est un ordre! »

« Oui capitaine! », dit Flavien en se mettant au garde-à-vous comme si ce simple geste coutumier pouvait faire descendre son anxiété.

Flavien sortit d'un pas rapide. Le capitaine prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis, il sortit. Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la salle de bain, où était allée Pétrolia avant que les évènements ne surviennent. La jeune femme avait l'habitude, au sortir de régénérescence, de prendre un long bain chaud. Elle avait aussi cette fâcheuse tendance à s'endormir dans la salle de bain. Le capitaine cogna à la porte. Pétrolia se réveilla en sursaut. Elle passa un peignoir et vint ouvrir au capitaine. Charles Patenaude entra et referma derrière lui afin de lui expliquer la situation sans avoir cette peur de se faire déranger. À l'évocation des deux morts, la rouquine fut paniquée. Le capitaine, dans son attitude la plus protectrice, calma la jeune femme.

« En premier lieu, l'important, c'est de se protéger. Nous allons chercher Serge et les armes. Ensuite, nous nous regroupons dans la salle de commandements. Venez avec moi... Tout va bien aller. », dit le capitaine d'une voix posée.

Il laissa à la jeune femme le temps de remettre ses vêtements, puis ils sortirent d'un même pas. Pétrolia pleurait en silence. Néanmoins, elle suivait le capitaine avec la plus grande prudence et la plus grande discrétion. Ils arrivèrent sans embûches dans la salle des machines, là ou Serge était branché. Pétrolia réactiva Serge. Il fut un peu lent à partir, mais rien d'alarmant. Le capitaine résuma la situation au robot qui intégra les informations sans manifester de réaction. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois ensemble vers la salle de commandements.

« Il est où Flavien? Et Brad? », demanda Pétrolia sur le ton de l'inquiétude. « C'est pas que je m'ennuie de Brad, mais c'est pas dangereux d'être tout seul? »

« Flavien nous attend dans la salle de commandements. », répondit le capitaine après un bref moment de réflexion. Ce n'était pas le lieu ni le temps d'expliquer à la jeune femme les soupçons qui pesaient sur Flavien. Il poursuivit. « Brad... Il préfère rester tout seul et se protéger lui-même. J'ai respecté ça. »

Serge, Pétrolia et le capitaine approchaient de la salle de commandements. En passant devant le dortoir des hommes, le capitaine voulu jeter un coup d'œil afin de s'assurer que Brad allait bien. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment mais il faisait partie de son équipage. Il annonça son arrivé, pour s'assurer que Brad ne lui tirerait pas dessus à son entrée.

« Brad? C'est le Capitaine Patenaude. J'entre pour vérifier que vous allez bien. », dit-il sans trop hausser la voix.

Le capitaine se plaça donc devant la porte, qui coulissa, afin d'entrer. Il n'avait reçu aucune réponse, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire palpiter son cœur plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à enterrer un autre de ses membre d'équipage, aussi détestable soit-il.

« Brad? », tenta le capitaine à nouveau en entrant dans la pièce.

Il était suivit de Serge et de Pétrolia. En entrant dans la chambre, le capitaine regarda autour mais ne vit pas Brad. Puis, en regardant plus attentivement, il l'aperçu, dans un coin de la pièce, le fusil braqué droit devant et les yeux vitreux. Il était paralysé. Pétrolia se blotti dans les bras du capitaine. La pauvre pouvait à peine contenir sa peur. Aux pieds du scientifique se trouvait une feuille, semblable aux deux autres trouvées près des corps de Bob et Valence. Le capitaine se pencha et la ramassa tout en scrutant la pièce sans arrêt. Il lut la notice à haute voix.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir abandonné… », lut-il textuellement.

Le Capitaine Patenaude leva un sourcil. Les deux autres feuilles avaient été trouvées sur des cadavres. Par contre, cette fois-ci, Brad Spitfire n'était pas mort. Il était seulement paralysé… Le capitaine plia la note et la plaça dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Serge! »

« Oui capitaine! », répondit le robot en s'approchant d'un pas.

« Aidez-moi à emmener Brad dans la salle de commandements. », ordonna le capitaine Patenaude. Quand Brad recouvrerait ses esprits, il serait peut-être à même de parler de son agresseur.

« Oui capitaine! », acquiesça Serge.

Serge approcha donc de Brad. Il le prit par les bras et le souleva de terre. C'est à ce moment précis que la tête du scientifique se détacha de son corps pour tomber sur le sol. Elle heurta le plancher dans un bruit sourd. Pétrolia hurla autant de surprise que de terreur. La tête avait été proprement coupée, puis replacée sur le corps préalablement paralysé.

Brad Spitfire était mort…


	4. Remplacé

**Chapitre 4 : Remplacé**

Serge se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce, le corps de Brad Spitfire dans les bras. Il n'avait pas bronché quand la tête du scientifique était tombée au sol. Certes, on avait donné au robot la capacité de s'émouvoir, mais les émotions qu'il avait n'était qu'artificiels. La surprise, le choc, le dégout et l'horreur spontanés d'avoir dans les bras le corps décédé d'un homme que l'on croyait vif étaient hors des capacités de Serge. Il ne faisait que suivre les ordres. Aussi, il fallut attendre quelques instants, que le capitaine rassemble ses esprits, avant qu'il ne donne l'ordre de déposer Brad par terre. Le robot s'exécuta et suivi sa créatrice sans un mot jusqu'à la salle de commandements.

La porte coulissa et Charle Patenaude hurla. Flavien l'attendait, un tabouret en main, prêt à se défendre. La surprise de l'attaque de son second officier, stoppé net avant toute blessure, avait laissé le cœur du pauvre capitaine en palpitations. Flavien recula d'un bond pour laisser passer ce qui restait de l'équipage. En voyant Petrolia entrer, blanche comme un drap, il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Le capitaine Patenaude s'approcha du couple et les sépara doucement. Il posa sur la jeune femme un regard paternel remplis de compassion. Quand il tourna les yeux vers Flavien, son expression était désolée. Flavien comprit que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était suspecté. Il s'écarta donc, sans amertume, avec une certaine gratitude de voir que le capitaine protégeait son équipage. Pétrolia, le regard un peu dans le vide, murmura le nom de Brad. Le second officier leva un sourcil, puis il se tourna vers le capitaine. Ce dernier expliqua ce qui venait de se passer. Une expression de surprise s'empara du visage de Flavien.

« C'est… Sordide… Ces meurtres, on dirait qu'il s'amuse. Il ne tue pas pour tuer, c'est comme un art… », dit Flavien, plus pour lui-même que pour le reste de l'équipage.

Cette constatation le rendait encore plus frustré de se voir considéré comme un suspect. Le capitaine le croyait-il vraiment capable de ces atrocités? L'opérateur radar préférait ne pas se défendre, car ce comportement pourrait être mal interprété. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher et le capitaine Patenaude devrait bien s'en rendre compte à un moment ou à un autre. Ne sachant pas trop où se placer, il se rendit au radar et l'observa pour tenter de le réparer. Malheureusement pour lui, le travail de sabotage du radar n'avait pas été minutieux et précis. L'appareil semblait avoir été détruit à grands coups de hache. Il soupira, puis s'éloigna du radar qu'il ne pourrait visiblement pas réparer de sitôt. Il se tourna vers le capitaine qui affichait soudainement une expression déterminée. Il était temps de devenir proactifs.

« Serge, allez chercher les armes! Flavien commencez à monter la barricade de style coloniale. Nous allons nous défendre de notre agresseur plutôt que de nous laisser bêtement tuer les uns après les autres. », dit le capitaine Patenaude avec assurance.

L'heure n'était plus à pleurer les morts, mais plutôt à préserver les vivants. Serge, sous les ordres claires de son capitaine, monta l'échelle qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle de commandement afin d'aller s'armer dans le porte de défense. Flavien s'affaira à monter ce qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à une bibliothèque qu'à une barricade. Sait-on jamais, elle pourrait s'avérer utile. La pauvre Pétrolia, encore sous le choc, suivait le capitaine au pas comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans le fond, sa vie en dépendait certainement.

Presque dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Serge ne redescende dans la salle de commandement, les mains vides. Le capitaine s'inquiéta de le voir revenir bredouille. Il s'approcha du robot et entreprit de lui poser la question mais l'androïde ne répétait qu'une seule phrase.

« Protéger Pétrolia! Protéger Pétrolia! Protéger Pétrolia! », répétait Serge sans cesse.

Il marcha vers sa créatrice sous le regard interloqué des deux hommes de la place. Doucement, délicatement, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui. À qui ne connaissant pas sa condition de robot, ce câlin aurait pu être tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Un homme, sous le choc des évènements serrant contre son cœur la femme qu'il aime. Mais Serge n'était rien d'autre que vis et boulons, et les émotions qu'il montrait n'étaient rien de plus qu'artificielles. Cette soudaine démonstration d'amour ou d'inquiétude était donc, sommes toutes, louche.

Pétrolia, naïve, se laissa prendre sans plus de cérémonies. Quand la durée du câlin eut atteint la limite permise, non-écrite, sans que celui-ci devienne malfaisant, la jeune femme voulu reculer. Étrangement, il était impossible de se défaire de l'étreinte de Serge qui restait figé telle une statue de fer. Flavien et le capitaine s'étant approchés, intrigué par le comportement du robot, ils purent clairement entendre le bruit qui émanait de celui-ci. Le capitaine Patenaude posa la question à Pétrolia qui sommait sa création de la lâcher.

« Pétrolia? Le ''Bip bip bip'' qu'on entend, c'est normal? », demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

Pétrolia s'arrêta de maugréer un instant pour écouter. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit vraiment le petit bruit aigu qui sonnait à intervalle régulier, sortant visiblement du corps de Serge. Ce n'était rien qu'elle reconnaissait. C'était comme un micro-onde qui sonne sans arrêt. Alors que le silence était tombé sur le vaisseau, pour mieux entendre le bruit, l'opérateur-radar ouvrit de grands yeux, puis hurla.

« C'EST UNE BOMBE! »

Panique générale… Pétrolia, toujours prise dans l'étreinte de son robot se débattait de toutes ses forces, hurlant à Serge de la lâcher. Flavien et le capitaine voulurent sauter sur le robot mais celui-ci les envoya valser plus loin d'un solide coup de poing. La cadence des ''bip'' s'accéléra dramatiquement. Les deux hommes se relevèrent et revinrent à la charge. Pour toute réponse, Serge s'accroupit avec sa prisonnière, l'enveloppant de son corps. Les coups des deux hommes n'eurent pour seul effet que de faire accélérer encore les ''bip''. Pétrolia, complètement impuissante, hurlait. Flavien tentait tout pour la sortir de là, sans succès. Cris, pleures, hurlement, puis… Les ''bip'' cessèrent. Le capitaine réagit au quart de tour, par instinct. Il agrippa son second officier avec force et le poussa plus loin, sautant sur lui pour le protéger. Juste à temps…

Serge explosa … Flavien et le capitaine prirent un moment pour replacer leurs idées, tentant de faire abstraction du bourdonnement dans leurs oreilles. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux et se relevèrent, le spectacle qui se dressait devant eux leurs donna des haut-le-cœur. La salle de commandement était tapissée de rouge. Le sang de la pauvre Pétrolia dégoulinait sur les murs, partout. Des morceaux de chair étaient éparpillés aux quatre vents. Le tableau était horrible. C'est machinalement que le capitaine marcha jusqu'au centre de la salle de commandement, pillant sur les restes de la jeune femme, pour ramasser le papier qui gisait par terre. Il le lut, d'une voix faible et monocorde.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir remplacé… »

**Voilà, l'avant-dernier chapitre est terminé. Vous aurez la finale de ce suspense très bientôt, promis. Sinon, vous avez des idées? Des indices? Je vous écoute…**


End file.
